


Complaints

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS
Genre: 5 Things, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 complaints Tony almost never gave to Gibbs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complaints

1) When Gibbs came back from retirement and took back the team without out a word to Tony of how well he’d done in Gibbs’ absence, Tony kept quite for a long time, knowing what Gibbs had been through. He gritted his teeth over the urge to corner Gibbs and yell at him for the way he just re-appeared and picked up like he’d never been gone. Because for all Gibbs appeared to be all right, he still had a few memory lapses, nothing anyone would notice except Tony. Because Tony knew Gibbs very well; knew it wouldn’t help to complain about what Gibbs had done. 

2) After his near brush with death by plague and Kate’s death, Tony found Gibbs hovering over him, snapping orders to button up his coat or stay behind him when they went to clear a scene. On the verge of making a smart ass comment about Gibb’s mother henning, Tony took one look at Gibbs, seeing the grief and worry shadowing the other man’s eyes. He sighed and gently chided Gibbs over his hovering. 

3) Going on five days of little sleep, no clues, one too many fast food dinners and Gibbs snapping at everyone like a bear had Tony ready to email Gibbs his resignation right then and there. Not to mention Ziva and McGee’s teasing was dangerously teetering into hurtful territory. Seriously, he could have a much better paying job with that private security firm head hunting him for the past year. 

A steaming cup of coffee and a mouth watering, homemade sandwich from Tony’s favouite diner were waiting for him when he came back from running down yet another dead end clue. He glanced over at Gibbs’ desk where a take out bag from the same diner sat. Gibbs nodded at him and Tony deleted his email. 

4) Tugging on yet another turtleneck sweater, Tony grumbled as the cloth rubbed against the mark on his neck. He once had more variety in his wardrobe until he started sleeping with Gibbs. Catching the heated look, possessive look in Gibbs eyes as he watched Tony cover up the hickey he’d made last night had Tony shivering in remembered pleasure. All Tony had to do was ask Gibbs to stop marking Tony so visibly and Gibbs would back down. But deep down Tony kind of liked wearing Gibbs’ mark even if it did limit his wardrobe choices. 

5) Gibbs DVD collection or lack of whenever Tony ended up convalescing at his house or staying the night. Sometimes all he wanted to do was curl up and watch an old black and white movie. On the other hand if Gibbs had a decent collection Tony wouldn’t be treated to the times where Gibbs turned on the radio and they slow danced whenever they were in Gibbs’ house. Turned out Gibbs had a romantic streak that had been buried deep when his wife and daughter had died.


End file.
